Song of Sleep
Song of Sleep is the eighth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. The group reaches a town to try and figure out how to lose Orkham's soldiers that are after Cheza. Ichigo learns about his zanpakuto. Summary On the move, the group begins making their way down the mountainside. While Hige and Toboe become curious of Cheza, Tsume asks Kiba where they are going. He says they're going to Paradise, when Tsume then asks why they are bringing Cheza with them, since she was made by a Noble. Furious at this, Kiba tells him that she's going to lead them to Paradise, and that if he was a wolf he would know that. Getting between them, Ichigo tries to stop them from fighting, while Toboe pleas for them to stop. Just then, Cheza starts singing. The next thing they know, Hige gets tired and starts to fall asleep, then Toboe. Trying his best, Renji unfortunately falls to sleep, then Tsume, until Kiba does as well, and Ichigo is the last one to be rendered unconscious. Cheza gathers with the wolves, who each dream of their own version of Paradise as she sings and pets them. Coming to, Ichigo finds that he's no longer in the forest. He sees that he's in a world where clouds move vertically and skyscrapers run horizontally, making him wonder where he is. A voice reveals to him that it is his inner world, causing him to wonder who's there, until he turns around to see a man standing on top of a pole, wearing shades and a black cloak. As Ichigo asks the man who he is, he tells him his name, but Ichigo can't hear it, the man asking how many times he must call out before he can hear him. Confused, it's in that moment Ichigo comes to a realization that causes him to ask him if he is his zanpakuto. Admitting that he is, the man explains that he lent him some of his power during his battle with Renji. Ichigo then wants to know why he hasn't been to his inner world before and why this is the first time he's met him, to which the man states is because this is the first time he's come there through his subconscious. Now that they have met, Ichigo should know that his journey will be difficult, but if he's willing to learn, he can teach him how to use his power whenever he needs it. The next day, Renji goes out into town with Hige and Toboe, disguised as a human. They discuss what it is they should get for Cheza, though Renji doesn't feel it matters. Finding a clothing shop, Toboe sees a fur coat, wondering if Cheza would like it, but Renji isn't sure about it and suggests they find something that matches her. That's when Hige finds a pair of pink boats that he feels might do. So with that, the three decide to meet back with the others outside of town. At that moment, Ichigo thinks about what "the old man" told him. It's then that Cheza interrupts his thoughts by coming over to see him, causing him to ask if she needs something. She replies that she is curious about him, knowing that he's not a human, but not a wolf. He informs her that he's a Soul Reaper, which only confuses her. Then she goes over to Tsume, who wakes up, taken by surprise by Cheza, who asks him about his dream. Saying that he doesn't remember, she tells him that he was running while he was sleeping, but he doesn't seem to know what to say. Kiba comes over to mention that the soldiers are making an advance, when Tsume asks why Cheza was with him. He tells him that he tried to wake him up, but he must have been enjoying his dream, only Tsume wants him to shut up. Returning, Renji reveals that he, Hige, and Toboe, found some things for Cheza. As soon as he sees him, Ichigo asks Renji about his new appearance. At that time, Toboe starts presenting Cheza with a fur coat that he puts on her, but she doesn't seem to like it at all. That's until Hige presents her with the rain boots that she slips on, until she starts dancing in them, enjoying herself. However she stops, the wolves picking up a scent. It turns out to be Yoruichi, who is doing her own search for Cheza. Suddenly, Renji, Tsume, Hige and Toboe appear, the wolves she recognizes from the city. Ichigo asks her what she wants, but all she does is ask where Cheza is, when Yoruichi sees her with Kiba, but is taken back to see that he's really a wolf. Without wasting any time, the group make a run for it, leaving her with question of what she has seen. Going back into town, it's there that Cheza stops, causing the others to do the same, wanting to know what's wrong. First, she asks Kiba if it's okay for her to stay with them, to which he answers that she has to. Then she asks Renji, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe, each of them agreeing in their own way. Finally, she looks at Ichigo, who simply tells her that she is a part of their group now. With Cheza now joining them, some of them become curious as to how it is she knows about Paradise, though it doesn't seem to matter. Now they all truly believe they will find Paradise. It's then shown that Ichigo asks the old man who he is, to which he reveals that his name is Zangetsu. Once he hears it, Ichigo says nothing at first, That is, until he says that he's willing to learn anything he is willing to teach him. Appearances In Order * Ichigo Kurosaki * Kiba * Renji Abarai * Tsume * Cheza * Toboe * Hige * Zangetsu (Spirit) * Yoruichi Shihoin Notes & trivia * This is the first episode to introduce Ichigo's zanpakuto, Zangetsu. It's also the first episode to feature the manifestation of a zanpakuto. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}